


Spaghettios

by LotharWinchester



Series: Balthean/Delthazar Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alt. Title "Cook For Me".  Delthazar short. After falling asleep a few hours, Dean wakes up hungry and Balthazar has an odd proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghettios

Dean sighed and gently ran his fingers across Balthazar's chest. He was hungry. He could practically feel his stomach protesting for sustenance.

"You're hungry." Balthazar whispered. "Don't give me that look Dean; you know I can sense these things."

He huffed in slight annoyance and bit the closest area of Balthazar's skin. The angel groaned and dragged his hand down his face.

"I'm rather hungry too, Darling." He smiled softly and sat up. He chuckled as Dean moaned. "Come on, cook me something."

A low growl emanated from Dean's direction, "Can't you just will it into existence?" Balthazar frowned, "And I thought angels-"

"We can eat if we want to." Balthazar rubbed his forehead, "And I want you to cook me something. " He paused as he rested his chin on his hands. "Spaghettios."

_"What?"_

Balthazar rolled his eyes and snapped the blankets off the bed. Dean bolted upright and death glared and the angel.

"You can have the sheets back after you cook." Balthazar winked. Dean muttered as he clanged the Teflon pot against the stove,  _'Stupid angel'_  or ' _why do I have to cook the damn can?'_

Balthazar grinned as he watched Dean open the can with one of his knives and dump the contents of the can into the pot.

They stood there in comfortable silence. The occasional clang from the metal spoon Dean had been using would occur at random intervals. The hunter would wince before turning his bare back to the angel.

Balthazar smirked. Most of the reasons behind wanting Spagehttios had culminated. He wanted to see Dean's bare ass as he cooked.

"Smells good Love." He whispered as Dean turned the stove knob down a notch. Dean continued to mutter under his breath until Balthazar's hand wandered to the globes of his ass. He moaned into the test spoonful.

"You just wanted to see me naked…" Balthazar nodded and nibbled his ear lobe.

One of Balthazar's hands traveled to Dean's hip, "More than this, Love." He roughly tugged Dean's hair and nibbled his neck.

 


End file.
